This invention relates generally to attachable accessories for a child's playard enclosure, and more particularly to a frame for supporting a changing table platform and the like that is collapsible when not in use into a compact space.
Playards are useful to contain and provide a safe environment for small children to sleep or play. Playards generally include side walls and a bottom floor made of fabric material or similar soft goods supported on a collapsible frame that allows the playard to be easily stored or transported.
As playards have become more popular with consumers, numerous related accessories have been developed to expand the capability and versatility of the playard. Bassinets, changing tables and the like may be selectively attached to the playard frame to provide an elevated surface for supporting infants in a more readily accessible position that eliminates the need for caregivers to bend over to access an infant on the playard floor.
Collapsible playard frames are well-known in the art. The proliferation of playard accessories has diminished the portability of the typical collapsible playard. Many playard accessories do not currently feature collapsible frames which pose reduces stowable compactness and creates problems for users requiring portability. Consequently, the need to provide collapsible accessory frames having the same level portability and compactness as the playard frame is a growing concern. Many benefits would be realized by an accessory frame for a playard that is conveniently collapsible into a compact form yet deployable into a configuration that is securely connectable to a playard without concern for unintentional detachment of the accessory frame and potential injury of an infant.